


Flesh and Blood (DeanmonxSam)

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Series: Daddy's fetisches [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Brainwashing, Demons, F/M, Feeding, Killing, M/M, Manipulation, bloodjunkie, bloodkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is an ordinary 16 year old. He goes to school. Got friends and family that loves him. Got good grades and a bright future if he keeps up the good school work.</p><p>That until the new boy comes to school, who's on a mission that involves Sam. And Sam's life is about to change drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean's tribute

It had all started out as normal.  
The alarm went off at six a clock, Sam was as usual kinda tired and took some time on rubbing his eyes. He was dressed in his boxers and nothing more, the sheets keeping him more than necessarily warm - specially around the summers. 

He pulled on his jeans, after searching for some which wasn't dirty, and a shirt with the text 'don't kill my vibes' printed on the front. He pulled on his green and blue flannel - he got a things for flannels - and then ran a hand through his messy hair.  
His mother wanted to cut his hair, but Sam liked it this way. And if he could trust his friend Charlie, then Jessica (that we'll talk about more later) liked it as well.

Sam ran downstairs and met his father as he passed to go to the kitchen. His father would go on another business trip and gave him a pat on the back. They didn't have a too good father/son relation, but it was good enough for Sam. He kissed his mother softly on the cheek. He could smell her minty breathe, before pulling away to get a bowl of cornflakes.  
He put the cereals in the bowl first so they wouldn't get too wet by the milk and taste funny like paper in his mouth. He poured a small smooth of milk and as the cherry on top; he put some sugar on it all.  
After quickly setting the food in his mouth and making sure all books were in his bag, he yelled a goodbye to his mother that was making his bed upstairs. He then ran out to the bus.

The bus was driven by mr. Singer, who was an old gruffy man who always wore an old cap and that was never late to say something sassy to a cocky student that entered his bus.  
As long as you showed respect, you wouldn't get problem with mr. Singer, which was great!  
Sam would usually sit a few seats away from him and having a nice chat. Mr. Singer, who wanted Sam to call him Bobby after years of driving him to school, was always funny to talk to and he even knew some gossip that could be good to know.  
This particular day they talked about how it was close to Halloween and how some people actually believed in crap as ghosts and vampires.  
Sam didn't really buy that crap, but he didn't know if it was just because he didn't want to seem childish.  
As Sam, 10 minutes later, was dropped off, he turned to Bobby and waved.  
"See you later, mr. Singer."  
"Please son, say Bobby! Do I look so old that you feel the need to call me mister?" Bobby called after him but Sam just laughed it off and jogged over to the doors.

It was like usual in the corridor:  
Sam stayed out off the way for the gym jocks, making sure that he wouldn't do anything to upset them. He looked at some of the girls - mostly of them not even noticing him - and he went to his locker were he found Charlie. Charlie was his red haired, lesbian companion who loved everything that had to do with Harry Potter and the Avengers, a typical fangirl with a lot to talk about.  
This morning she showed him her knew necklace that was formed like the Iron Man's helmet and Sam gasped.  
"That looks cool!"  
"It cost me 80 bucks but it was fucking worth it!" Charlie smirked and then nudged Sam as she saw Jessica Moore enter the way through the corridor.  
Sam blushed darkly just by the sight of her, the blond beautiful girl always made him tingly and made his giggles sounding like some shit a frog would do while mating.  
Jessica Moore was more than a pretty face, although it wasn't many people who knew it. Jess were an intelligent student. Her grades were almost as good as Sam's and if Sam had troubles with something in math or biology class, then she usually knew the answers. 

"Hi Sam," she smiled as she passed him together with a few friends who were talking constantly about some new cool nail polish or so.  
"H-hi!" Sam whispered out, looking down in shame as he knew that Jess hadn't been able to hear it.  
Charlie sighed, clearly annoyed, and slapped Sam's arm. "Idiot! Why can't you just go over and talk to her? She likes you! Can't you see that?"  
Sam swallowed hard and looked after Jess as she went to the classroom, his stomach twitching with the mix of feelings he had.  
"Shut up.." He mumbled and grabbed his books.  
"Dude, she'll get someone else if you don't start showing her more attention! Show her your damn interest." Charlie grumbled as she turned around and went to the room as well.

Sam walked to the room, a few students already being there, and sat down by a desk close to Jess. Charlie was right, and he knew it. He had to try and show his interest more.  
The teacher began the lecture and talked about math. Usually, Sam would've focused on the teacher, but right now he couldn't.  
He leaned closer and looked at Jessica intensely, whispering so the teacher wouldn't hear;  
"I... I got some troubles w-with... Um.."  
What should he say? I got problems with my boner that I got because of you? I got problems to find my correct words?  
"With?" Jessica whispered back softly, gaining Sam a smile that made him melt and he blushed.  
"Uh... Um... My grades.." He lied and swallowed hard, "I t-thought that.. Uh.. Maybe.. Um... We could.. You could help.. Uh.. Me..?"  
BAM!!!  
He froze in place and everyone turned their eyes to the door. Someone had slammed it open and that someone was standing by it with a bright confident smirk.  
"Hey, I'm new here. I'm searching for my class but I can't find it."  
Sam could barely see the guy because he wasn't the only one trying to get a glimpse of him. Some girls gasped out and giggled nervously, even Jess turning a bright shade of red and biting her bottomlip so hard her cherry tasting lipstick would surely smear out over her front teethe. 

"Oh-oh... Well.. I got lecture here," the teacher said nervously. He wasn't a very confident teacher, and right now he began to sweat just by the new students presence.  
"Don't worry. I'll stay here all quiet," the boy hummed and then walked to the desks.  
Sam could see him now. He was older, a little taller than Sam who was pretty tall. His hair was blonde and short and he got some, almost invisible, freckles planted over his nose. He got pink plump lips and a strong jawline that surely could cut through glass. He was wearing a brown leather jacket that seemed to be kinda old and a black shirt underneath it with the print 'AC/DC' on it. His jeans were dark blue and seemed to be washed one time a year. 

And to Sam's surprise, the boy sat down between him and Jess.  
"Hi there, sweetie." The boy smirked at Jess and winked, the girl blushing brightly and turning away with a giggle.

Sam felt anger boil in his gut and he clicked his pen against the bench.  
"Can you be quiet, new student?" He asked through gritting teethe, hoping this man wouldn't be one of those who liked to fight.  
In the back of his eye, Sam saw the blonde dude turn to him and smirk, his green intense eyes burning into Sam's skin.  
"Call me Dean," he grinned and put his feet onto the desk, "just call me Dean."


	2. Sam's stalker

It didn't take long for Sam to know what kind of boy Dean was. He always had a couple of girls hanging around him although he barely did anything. They were sitting next to him on lunch, sitting next to him in the grass outside when he took a smoke. Damn, they even fought about who was going to be his lab partner. He was older than Sam, but he still went to his classes sometimes, and always gave him a smile and a wink - as if they were talking in code or were flirting.  
Since the day he got in through the doors, the other boys knew they got competition. Charlie were mad as well and muttered that every girl was chasing Dean and that it wasn't fair.

Life isn't fair, Sam thought and angrily put his books in his bag. It had been three days since he tried to talk to Jess and thanks to Dean, he hasn't had a chance to talk to her again. She, who usually seemed so focused on the school work, had changed into putty and Dean got her blushing just by batting with his eyes.

Sam swayed his bag over his shoulder and held it tightly as he walked to the bus.   
He had been trying to talk to Bobby about it but the old man just laughed it off, as if he weren't taking Sam seriously. Maybe it wasn't too seriously, but at least Sam wanted to hear what Bobby had to say about it.  
As he entered the bus, he felt someone's eyes on him and he looked at Bobby with a scared grimace.   
"Hi Bobby.."  
"Hi, son... Got a new friend?" Mr. Singer asked and gestured to behind Sam.  
Sam spun around and clenched his fists as he saw that stupid sparkling smirk and green eyes stare up at him.  
"Hi!" He said happily, as if he were a kid on his way to a birthday party.  
He's just here to mock me, Sam thought. He haven't taken the bus before so why would he do it now?

"He's not really a friend," Sam mumbled and forced himself to smile although he knew it looked as fake as it was.  
Dean didn't seem to care though, and he quickly passed Sam and Bobby with a bright grin.  
"That's the casanova I've been telling you about!" Sam snarled quietly into mr. Singer's ear and Bobby snorted.  
"He's just a kid, Sammy. Also, the only one that I can see is looking at him is you!"  
Sam froze as he didn't know what to be angry with. Being called Sammy or having Bobby think he was interested in Dean.  
"It sounds like you think I like him.." Sam muttered shyly and blushed.  
A few more kids got onboard and Bobby drove off, glancing at Sam in the mirror.  
"It's nothing wrong being curious, Sam."   
"I know!" Sam snarked, "but trust me; I'm not curious, neither am I interested."  
He put his bag next to him on the seat and blushed frantically. If someone should be on the same bus as me it should be Jess, he thought and sank his fingers into his jeans, pulling on the material to blow off some steam.

Sam pushed the button and mr. Singer stopped the bus, the boy quickly stomping out. He heard Bobby chuckle his old-man-gruff-laugh and pursed his lips so he wouldn't say anything.   
He hugged his bag tighter to himself and began to walk.  
Since seeing Dean's green eyes glaring at him in the bus, he couldn't shake the feeling off of being watched. It was unpleasant and scared the young boy, his steps quickening as he saw the corner that he'd have to go around before seeing his house.  
He rounded the corner and walked into someone. He dropped his bag in shock and was ready to see Dean's smirk.  
But it was just a girl with straight dark brown hair. She was kinda cute.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry.." Sam whimpered shyly and picked up his bag again.  
The girl smiled softly and gently patted his shoulder.  
"Oh don't worry, trust me; it didn't hurt at all." She passed him and continued to walk down the road. Sam turned to look where she was going and his jaw dropped as he saw Dean standing just hundred meters away, just staring at him with a dark grin. The girl waved at Dean and Dean waved back before focusing on Sam again.

Sam felt as if he was going to wet himself, fear crawling through him mixed with shock. He turned around and ran to his house, his mind trying to understand what Dean wanted from him. Was he a stalker?  
He could be, but Sam couldn't come up with any reason that Dean would stalk him.  
He got through the door and kicked his shoes off, his mother calling from the kitchen.  
"Sammy? Darling?"  
Sam went in there and looked at his mother, smiling in relief.  
She embraced him softly and kissed his cheek.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes," Sam nodded with a tired but still genuine smile before pulling away. "What's for dinner?"  
"I don't know yet, sweetie," his mother replied and Sam placed his bag by the stair before walking upstairs, his legs shaking slightly from running.


	3. And it got worse

Sam got in through his door and felt two hard arms wrap themselves around him, a hand covering his mouth before he got a chance to scream.  
Had his father come home early from his trip and this was an attempt to prank Sam?  
He wasn't that lucky.  
Sam heard a quiet giggle in the back of his neck and felt a nose nudging his skin and ear. Whimpering, he tried to wriggle away from the grip but it only tightened.  
"Ssh..." A dark voice whispered into his ear, "calm down..."  
Sam could swear he had heard that voice before and he tried to talk but it couldn't come through the strong hand that held his mouth so painfully tight.  
He got thrown onto his bed and squeaked, gasping for air as he turned to look at who this intruder was.  
As if God had read his nightmares, it was Dean standing there with one of his famous smirks.  
"W-whAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Sam screamed and Dean calmly giggled and put a finger over his own lips to show him that he wanted Sam to be quiet.  
A shiver went down Sam's spine and he felt how he was dangerously close to pee himself.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sam squealed, ignoring Dean's gesturing finger. He quickly threw himself to the door and slammed it open and stepped out. And to his shocking discover he just ended up into his own room.   
"W-what the f-f-fuck?!" Sam whimpered and opened and closed the door, stepping in and out over the door but he just ended up back in his room with Dean standing by his bed with an smirk of amusement placed on his lips.  
Did that maniac find this funny?  
Had he given Sam some sort of drug that made him think he couldn't leave his own room?

Sam frowned and wetted his lips with his tongue, cold sweat building over his neck and he ran a hand through his hair. "What's g-go-oing o-on?" He whispered shakily and glared at Dean.  
"Have a seat, Sam," Dean smiled.  
It was funny, because Sam couldn't remember telling Dean his name. But maybe one of the girls from school had told him?...  
Sam shakily sat down on his bed, gulping loudly and his eyes met Dean's.  
The older boy smiled softly and took the chair from Sam's desk and sat down opposite to Sammy.  
He fiddled his fingers, not letting his eyes off the boy on the bed.  
"You don't know me, but we'll get to know each other. Starting today."   
Sam pulled away lightly as if Dean would attack him. He couldn't know for sure.  
"Don't be scared, Sammy. I know you already," Dean murmured, "like you're in love with Jessica Moore - cute chick by the way - but you're too scared to talk to her."  
"T-that's not true-"  
"Your best buddy's Charlie, that red head, and you got a few more friends but they're mostly out doing 'bad' stuff like drinking and smoking. Correct, right?"  
Dean's voice were so soft and calm that Sam was close to attack him instead, his heart pounding hard.  
"So what? You can hear that from any gossiping girl! You don't know me and I don't wanna know you!" He screamed out, his eyes flicking in shock. For how long had Dean been stalking him?  
Was it over like this? Dean had in some way drugged him and he could barely get out from his room and when the drug worked and Sam passed out... then what would happen?  
"Alright. This is something only you know about. You haven't even told Charlie because you're too ashamed of it." Dean leaned closer, his smirk growing wider as Sam moved away in fear. He leaned so close that Sam could only focus on his eyes and he heard Dean whisper:  
"You get visions some times... Of people dying... Don't you?"

A tear escaped Sam's eye and he looked down, his lower lip quivering. How could this stranger possibly know that?! Sam began to shake and reached for the door again.  
Dean didn't stop him but he sighed. "Give up, you won't get out off here until I say so."  
"How d-did you drug me?" Sam whispered and opened the door again but didn't step out. H e just looked.  
Dean chuckled softly and put his hands in his jeans pockets, humming.  
"I didn't. It's much easier to just use my powers."  
"P-powers?" Sam tried to snort but it just became a shuddering wince.  
Dean's grin grew bigger and Sam felt him get closer, leaning down to whisper over Sam's shoulder.  
"I'll make you understand..." Dean snapped his fingers and the lightbulb over Sam's bed exploded.  
The young boy flinched in shock and looked at Dean and then the broken lightbulb.  
He couldn't possibly have mixed with it so it would explode just like that... Right? 

"Now, let's start over," Dean smiled softly and sat down on Sam's bed, "I've kept an eye on you for some time, but it's time for you to know the truth."  
Sam looked at Dean in confusion and whispered: "truth? About what?"  
"You," Dean smirked. He stood up and began to look at Sam's things, humming every once in a while that made Sam feel embarrassed.

"M-me?" Sam asked and raised his eyebrows, taking one step closer in curiosity.  
"Yeah. I mean... Haven't you felt like you don't really fit in? Like you're a freak among these boring humans?" Dean asked with a bright grin. He moved closer towards Sam , but this time Sam didn't pull away.   
"Doesn't everyone feel like that sometimes?" He snorted and folded his arms over his chest to show Dean that he stayed his ground.  
"Yeah, but everyone doesn't dream about a person dying before it happens." The older boy huffed, "your brother Adam? You dreamed that he'd fall off the balcony that night when he was invited to Jo's party. You knew he was gonna die, and you knew how and which time."  
How the fuck could Dean know about Adam and Jo?!?  
Sam felt his eyes tearing up and he snapped. "Shut up!"  
"I'm just making you understand, Sammy, that it doesn't matter how much you're trying; you'll never be like the rest of them." Dean was marveled by seeing the tears in Sam's eyes and he licked his lips. Tears from the chosen one sounded delicate.

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam snarked and raised his hand to either punch or bitch slap Dean (he didn't really know which one) but something pressed him back up against the wall.  
Sam gasped and winced in shock, kicking with his legs. "What the fuck!?"  
Dean smirked and flicked a finger to make Sam move and he was thrown into the opposite wall.  
The young boy winced in pain and fear and he looked up at the psycho that had sneaked into his room and tormented him. What he saw made him wet himself;  
Dean's eyes were black.


	4. The story of Adam/The flirty stranger

"Y-you.." Sam whimpered in fear as Dean pulled him up on his feet, Dean's hands holding him tightly.  
"What? You like them?" Dean smirked darkly and tilted his head, his eyes turning back to normal.  
"H-how did you.." Sam gulped hard and his eyes widened in shock.  
"You'll understand soon.." Dean interrupted, his patience running out. The demon hadn't blown off some steam lately and he wasn't in the mood for lecturing Sam right now.   
He put his nail to his own hand and draw a thin line, deep enough into his skin to create a cut and blood came out. Without any hesitation, he yanked the boy forward by his hair and pressed his hand forcefully against Sam's mouth.   
The young boy squeaked and threw his head back and fourth, wriggling to try and push Dean away. He could taste the blood, the sweet liquid forcing its way down his throat.  
Dean grinned and pulled away as he knew Sam had at least got some.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Sam screamed and began to cough and tried desperately to spit out the liquid.  
Dean rolled his pitch black eyes and snorted out; "it's not that bad."  
Sam looked at Dean in fear, panic giving him strength he didn't even now he had and Sam wriggled away, pushing this... this monster to the side.  
"MUM!" Sam sobbed, hearing quick footsteps make the stair crack and he sighed in relief as his mother slammed the door open. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear as he wrapped his arms around her and squeaked; "thank god, you're here!"

Mary grabbed Sam by his shoulders, tighter than she ever had, and looked him in the eyes. "W-what have you done, Sammy?"" She wiped his jaw which were covered in blood and Sam pointed towards Dean, hoping to god this crazy maniac wouldn't harm his mother.  
"What are you pointing at?" Mary snapped and cupped Sam's jaw in her hands to get his attention while nervous thoughts rung in her head. What if her little Sammy was on drugs or something?   
"Don't you see?" Sam squeaked and pointed again, glaring around his room just to find absolute nothing but air. Everything looked the same. Some flannels here, a few books there. His laptop standing on his desk, a pair of dirty underwear lying next to the bed.

"Sammy?" Mary raised an eyebrow and ran a hand up and down her son's back, hoping that it was just stress. Sam was a good student, a clever teen, but pressure could break even the smartest cookie.  
And Sam replied with what would become his every day answer:  
"It's nothing..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam knew what he had seen! He was certain that Dean was there, and how else could he explain the blood that had been dropping from his lips? The rest of the evening was unbearable quiet and awkward, both him and his mum eating without their normal chats and then they went to bed. Kind of a relief though, as Sam wasn't in the mood to be interrogated. The teen just hoped his mother hadn't seen that he had had an accident...

*

His alarm went off like usual at 6 a clock, and Sam unwillingly got up. He didn't feel like to go school. He didn't feel like doing anything, to be honest. But he knew he needed to meet Charlie and tell her of what had happen. For everyone's safety!

Sam left early for the bus, just yelling a goodbye before he ran to get to the bus stop (although he couldn't possibly miss it). He just needed to get out, get some fresh air and think. If Dean had been in his room, how could he possibly know all of those secrets? Sammy swallowed thickly.  
~His brother, Adam, -or half brother to be exactly - had been an innocent soul. His birth mother had been kind, but got into trouble one day and was killed off (humans are sick creatures that kills innocent people) and everyone knew she hadn't done anything to deserve such a cruel end. Adam moved in with the Winchester's, and he was more than willing to give it a chance and start over with his life.

Sam had received a whole shit tone of nightmares and he shrugged it off when he dreamed about Adam falling from Jo's balcony. He and his mum had just went to bed when the cops knocked on the door.  
God, Sammy had never felt so hopeless before, just standing there and watching his mother crying hysterically. ~

The teenager sighed, scratching the back of his neck as he tried to let go off the memories, when he felt someone nudge his side. Sam squeaked, shocked that he hadn't heard anyone get close enough to nudge him.  
A bright smile shone at him as he looked at the person and blushed. It was the girl that he had passed by yesterday! When he was on his way home and rounded the corner. The chick with dark brown, long hair.   
   He got a nicer look of her now though. She got a slim figure, dark eyes, thin legs and arms but strongly looking shoulders. Her lips were kind of small, but it didn't make her smile look any less beautiful. 

"Didn't mean to scare you," she laughed and put her hands in the back pockets of her skinny black jeans.   
Sam's already flushed cheeks burned even more and he cleared his throat.  
"It's fine..."  
"Are you going to school?" The girl asked, which Sam found a little stupid since it was Thursday and he was carrying a schoolbag.   
"Aren't you?"  
"I was thinking about doing something else, but.., school sounds more interesting now when I know you're going," the chick smirked, giving Sammy a wink as she bit on her bottomlip deductively. The oldest trick in the book, Sam thought to himself.

"Which school do you go to?" He asked, trying to not seem as curious as he actually was, and the girl hummed, playing with her dark hair a little.  
"Maybe I'm going in the same school as you..." She teased and then reached her hand out, black polished sharp nails and slim fingers moving towards Sam's hand. "I'm Ruby."


	5. A phone call from Mary to John

Riiiiiing!  
John rubbed his tired eyes and picked up his phone, answering without even looking who it was.  
"It's John speaking?" He muttered.   
Usually he didn't pick up the phone like this in the middle of the night while he was on a business trip, but his gut feeling told him to answer. His gut had been telling him to do many stuff that day (like going to the bathroom in the middle of a meeting) which the busy man shrugged off. I'm not going into details, but let's just say it was a really bad choice.) so this time John decided to obey it.  
A small hiccup was heard in the other end and he immediately recognized the source. 

"Mary? Sweetheart, are you okay?"  
"I'm so glad you p-picked up. Sam's just off to school-"  
"Do you know what time it is here?" John asked, kind of harshly, "it's one in the morning!"  
He regretted his words instantly as another sniffle broke out and he could picture Mary standing with the phone shaking in her small, fragile hands.  
"I'm worried... Sammy acted so weird last night! He ran up to his room and screamed at no one and ran in and out of his r-room - cuz' I could hear him walk over the doorstep and slam his door shut and then open it again! And then he screamed so I ran u-upstairs and he was bleeding from his mouth and telling me someone w-was in his room!"   
Mary sobbed while her husband waited on the other line, his eyes widely open and eyebrows narrowed. His first thought was drugs, of course, but then he began to think more rational.   
Sam would never do drugs! He didn't care about shit like that. Damnit, his son didn't even care about the tiny teenage parties which took place from time to time by the shore.    
So what could made him so upset?  
Maybe too much pressure in school. Him and Mary had - like many parents - been very strict about Sam making his homework and study for tests before he did something more joyful, but what if they had pressed him too much?

"Mary, it's probably just teenage drama, y'know," John murmured soothingly into the phone, "hormones goes all over the place and you know how he has been going on and on about that girl Tess-"  
"Jess.." Mary cleared her throat, still sniffling.  
"-Jess, and boys doesn't act like girls with their 'dear diary' and stuff. They fix it in their own ways."

"I don't think that's the issue..." Mary whispered, securing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she began to serve herself some breakfast.  
"How do you know? Are you a teenage boy, Mary?"  
"He wet himself!" Mary snarked, tired of John almost making fun of her and she sighed sadly, "he tried to hide it but I found his boxers and his jeans and... he had peed in them recently..."  
\-------


	6. The baseball game

"That's ridiculous," Sam muttered as they all jogged out to the field, getting ready for gymclass.   
Charlie shrugged and gave him a smug wink. "But completely possible! He looks at you all the time and even wanted to see where you live-"  
"So you believe me?"   
"Not that he were in your house and used magic on you," Charlie rolled her eyes. "And even though I'd want to believe that vampires are real, I don't spend a second on believing that Dean tried to 'feed' you his own blood. That's messed up!" The red head nudged Sam gently, "come on, if we don't hurry up then coach Harvelle will get pissed."

Coach Harvelle was a strict woman with firm rules over her class and schedule. Some people might had called her 'cold' but Sam had a feeling she wasn't as bad as people wanted to believe. Sure, she would give you hell if you messed around and didn't get a grip of yourself, but she never forgot to praise you once you did right. Right now, she had checked her schedule and out her brown, straight hair into a small ponytail while waiting for them all to run around the field.

The lady blew her whistle as the teens had warmed up, everyone gathering around her.  
"Okay, so some of you has begged me for a very long time that we're gonna play baseball. Now, as a woman of my promises, I have to admit that I did promise a few of you that we would have a baseball game in gym class."  
Cheering was heard from Azazel, Alistair and Megan, just a few of the annoying bastards in Sam's class, and coach Harvelle grinned.  
"I'll put you in two teams. Team...." She tapped her fingers against her cheek as she tried to come up with names. She didn't have to think alone though.  
"TEAM BEST!"  
"NO! In whatever team you'll be in it'll be Team 'Loser'!"  
"Team your moma's so fat that when they wrote the book Moby Dick, they used her as inspiration for the whale!"  
"TEAM YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!"  
"What about Team Sexy?"

Sam sighed, looking around in boredom while his class began to fight, but everyone went quiet as a firm voice was heard:

"Team Demons..."

Everyone spun around to look at the seats that was built not too far away and were parents sat and cheered when their kids was having a football game or so. There was only one person sitting there, a cocky grin spread over his face and a cigarette sticking out between his plump pink lips. The green eyes sparkled of mischief, that no one but Sam seemed to notice.

"Yeah! And then the other Team can be Angels!" Megan yelled out and more heads began to nod. It sounded good.   
Ellen nodded as well and smiled.  
"Good idea, but do us both a favor and put that cigarette out, kid. Either do that or leave my field."  
Dean smirked confidently and put the glowing cigarette out against the old wooden seat before he crossed his arms over his chest.  
Sam gritted his teeth in dislike, feeling put down by Charlie and he grabbed her arm, whispering into her ear.  
"See? If he's not even in our class then why is he here?"  
Charlie rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I told you that I think he have a crush on you!"

Sam snorted and then went quiet as coach Harvelle separated them into team Demons and team Angels. Sam - whom's luck wouldn't get any better it seemed - ended up in the same team as Azazel and Alistair, while Charlie was in the other team with Jessica. Coach Harvelle gave them separate hair bands, red for the demons and yellow for the angels, before she pointed:  
"You see the corners over here? There's were you run. You other guys can spread out everywhere on the field!" She explained and then blew her whistle. "Angels starts on the field, demons starts with the bat!" 

Sam's team stood up on a fine line, everyone cheering onto the one who was holding the bat, but Sam couldn't concentrate. He didn't usually concentrate much when it came to gym class, since he wasn't that much into sports, but this wasn't the only thing this time. His eyes were fixed on Dean, who was staring straight at Sam. It felt as if they had a conversation through mind, and Sammy could swear he heard Dean's voice in his head:  
"Swing it, darling."

The sentence was followed by pain striking Sam's brain. It felt almost like migraine, but worse, as if someone was drilling into his forehead and through his brain. Sam had had tough headache before (usually before he had one of his horrible visions) but this time it was so painful that Sam couldn't hold back a cry. He slammed his hands over his ears, gnashing his teethe and he saw from the corner of his eyes how his teammates stopped and looked at him in confusion and fear.   
Coach Harvelle walked over, carefully patting his back.  
"Sam, are you okay? Do you need some water or anything? Are you feeling dizzy?" She asked sweetly, knowing that sometimes students lacked of food or liquid and she was always certain that if they felt ill then they'd go and visit the nurse. No one passed out in her class - oh no, not on her watch!  
Sam shook his head quickly and whined, feeling how the pain eased almost as sudden as it had struck him and he blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over.   
"I'm okay... Just... A little tired.. I'm fine," he mumbled, trying to reassure his coach that he really was okay when Sam knew himself that it wasn't okay at all. How badly he even wanted to find a rational, logical explanation to what had happened to him lately, he couldn't come up with something. 

Coach Harvelle nodded hesitantly but then nodded for them to continue, and soon it was Sam's turn. He could hear his teammates sigh and whine, and he could hear them mumble that they wished Sam wasn't on their side. That with Sammy they would lose...   
The nerd was well known as the one who could miss a score even though he just had to kick it straight into the net -without a goalie - and truth be told, Sammy kind of sucked at every sport he tried. 

Sam grabbed the bat, holding it in his hands and he narrowed his eyebrows. Usually it felt heavier than this, and his teammates had been all red and flushed after they had swung it because of the weight. But in Sam's hands it felt like holding a toothbrush!  
He got into position, pouting as Meg gestured for the rest of her team to get closer so they could easily catch the ball when Sam swung (since they expected him to swing very badly).   
Jessica was the thrower, and she smiled sympathetically towards Sammy before she threw, and Sam watched the ball carefully and lifted the back and he swing it hard-

And hit it with a loud SHMACK!

The ball was sent up into the air, disappearing from their sights and for a few seconds everyone stayed completely still in shock and just looked around desperately for the ball.  
And then Sam remembered that he had to run! He felt new kinds of strength rush through his veins and his legs moved quickly beneath him as he rounded the first corner and rushed towards the second corner. 

"Where's the ball?!" Charlie asked and looked around frantically.   
"What the hell did he do to it?" Meg screamed angrily, pouncing around and looking up into the sky.  
Sam rounded the second corner and Jessica smiled brightly.  
"I see it! It's on it's way down!" She squealed and jumped up and down enthusiastically.  
First then, Sam's team lost their shock and instead started to scream and cheer for him, telling him to go faster, that they would win! Come on Sam! Go!  
The teenager rounded the third corner, a blush on his face as he heard his class cheer for him for the first time, and he even quickened his pace. Sweat ran down his back and his feet drummed against the ground.  
"I'll take it!" Meg squeaked, looking up and she tried to see it, and Charlie pushed pass her to try and catch the ball first. The ball finally landed on the ground and Charlie picked it up, throwing it to Meg so she could pass it to Jessica and so Jessica could end Sam's triumph. (Not that Charlie or Jessica got anything against Sam, but hey, a game is a game!).   
Meg threw it to Jessica, and Jessica almost caught it, when coach Harvelle blew her whistle and they all saw Sam round the fourth and last corner.


	7. The 'naked' truth

Sam's hands were shaking as he grabbed his white towel and wrapped it around his body. Azazel gave him a pat on the back, but the boy didn't feel as satisfied as he wished he could.   
Maybe it was his unconscious telling him something was very very wrong, or maybe it was winning over Jessica and see Dean's shiteating grin as he passed the fourth corner. The fear of having another meeting with Dean was cringeworthy - still (although Sam couldn't explain it) he kind of wanted to talk to Dean. Talk to him so that Samuel could find out the truth that he craved so desperately!   
Sam walked towards his bag and Kevin, who was standing next to him, smiled gently. Kevin Tran was a nerd, and it felt a little cliche that he was Asian and smart as hell, but that was the truth. He was a nice boy, but also that kind of guy who wouldn't put up a fight if he knew it could turn into something physical. 

"You were awesome! I had no idea you were so good at baseball. You've been amazing on hiding your talent!"   
Kevin smirked and Sam glanced from Kevin and to his own bag.   
Sam tied the towel around his hips and muttered without looking at Kev: "thanks.... But I would've rather not been watched by that creep Dean... Am I the only one who finds him creepy?" 

No answer.

Sam froze and turned to Kevin, and he squeaked at the sight. Tran was standing, all frozen, with a smirk still playing on his lips. Like a wax doll he was just standing there, paused in his moves, and with glassy eyes looking at Sam.   
"K-Kevin?" Sam asked, waving his hand in front of the other teenager to see if he got any reaction.   
Nothing!   
"Kev? Hey, what's wrong? Can you hear me?" Sammy whimpered and grabbed Kevin's shoulders to shake him awake, but found the boy heavy as concrete and frozen like a statue. And if that wasn't enough, Sam turned to ask the other teens for help, and found them all exactly like Kevin Tran, standing completely still, like sculptures or dolls from Madame Tussaud! (Not that Sam had ever been there but he had seen photos on the web!)   
One with his hand in his bag, one just coming out from the shower - still naked, someone just about to pull his shirt down over his head and one in the middle of stepping into his trousers!  
Sam raised his eyebrows, feeling a shiver of fear rush through him and he swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the feelings of vomiting and by that lose his breakfast and lunch.

"Guys? Come on, cut the crap!" He tried and nudged Kevin without getting any response and Kevin didn't even move. "What's wrong with you?"   
The boy whimpered and then froze as he heard one, single, unnerving cackle.   
"Hello Sammy boy!"  
Sam looked around, seeing Dean leaning against one of the chill lockers with his hands in his pockets and a ever so annoying grin on his face.   
"Something is really messed up about you... I don't know how you succeeded drugging them all into this, b-but..."  
"Who needs drugs when you can easily use your powers?" Dean asked and snapped his slim fingers and before Sam could do anything, some invisible wind yanked the towel off of him. A chill went down Sam's spine and he flustered in embarrassment and fear.   
'Coincidence, it has to be! He were just lucky.. Or he felt the wind coming' Sam reasoned in his mind, although his gut and heart said otherwise. 

"Now, what about you actually try and listen to me?"   
Dean walked closer and cornered the terrified teen. No one of his classmates had moved an inch and Dean showed his teeth in a cocky smirk.   
"your friends will be alright. I just needed to talk to ya."  
"And what do you want?" Sammy puffed his chest out to try and seem intimidating, but failed.   
"Remember what we talked about last night, when poor baby Sammy wet his pants and screamed for mummy?" Dean asked mockingly.  
Another shade of red appeared on Sam's cheeks and he gritted his teeth while Dean continued;  
"Wonder why you all of a sudden got so strong? Got so good at swinging? It's not puberty that finally hit your body, Sammy, it's something better and much much more effective."   
Dean showed his left arm and pulled out a small pocket knife and Sam squeaked in shock. 

Was Dean going to kill him? 

"Oh darling, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. Why would I?" Dean smiled brightly, it was that kind of smile you give when you're holding something a secret, a 'I'm gonna black mail you' kind of smile.   
Sam looked at Dean's arm, swallowing thickly by the sight.   
Something inside of him, a hidden, hungry feeling began to push against his rationality. A more primal instinct, a drug addict's instinct rather than survival, and his heartrate increased until Sam could hear his heartbeat in his head. He could HEAR it. The liquid that flooded just a few inches away from him, caged behind soft skin and going through veins. It seemed to call for him, scream at him to do it. To feed! The brunette quickly set his hands to his ears, feeling tears beginning to form in his eyes. He could SMELL it. The sweet smell, smelling safe and calm and sweet like the smell when you get home from school and your parents has been baking cookies. Sam knew that if the skin tore, the smell would be even more incredible, and it would search itself into Sam's nose and ears and sooner or later even take control over his mouth. It would feel so warm, so iron tasty on his tongue.

"Oh, honey, I know you know deep inside that there's no logical explanation for what you feel. You want this, don't you. You hunger for it. And I - I'm gonna give it to you!"  
Dean cut, simply and quickly, over his arm and left a straight cut over his skin. Blood welled out, so dark and sweet. And Sam felt the horrifying urge of drinking. A long forgotten, pushed away urge.  
He watched as in trance how he got closer and closer to Dean's arm, the surroundings fading away. He forgot about his friends, the fact that he was completely naked, the fact that he was incredibly scared. He NEEDED the sweet red liquid. He craved it!  
He wrapped his lips around the wound, grabbing Deans arm and his nails dug into the soft flesh as if to make sure the blonde wouldn't pull away. 

    Dean grinned darkly, settling one hand in Sam's brown hair and his slim fingers carded through the soft locks.   
"Now, when I got your attention, I can explain why I've searched you up, Sam Winchester. When you were just a little tiny baby - hell, you were adorable - my big boss decided that it was time to introduce you into our world. Our team. It had to happen exact then, exactly when you were 6 months old, and your daddy was watching the telly and your mummy was sitting next to him, while you were snoring in your crib. Since the big boss couldn't come out to play yet, he sent a friend and I came with him to have a look at the little prince."   
He groaned as Sam sucked hungrily, blood dripping down his jaw and drenching his freshly showered body.  
"You swallowed the drops of blood perfectly, hungry already back then when you couldn't even crawl. And then we waited. We've been waiting for years, Sammy boy. We've seen you grow up, being bullied, seen you cry yourself to sleep at night because you didn't have any friends. We've stroked your hair while you fell asleep. But finally, the time has come: you're going to be fed, you'll learn and grow stronger until it's time for you to fulfill your destiny."

Sam sniffled as Dean talked, his mind blindly telling him to keep going and he gazed up at the blonde weakly, staring into two black pits were Deans green eyes were supposed to be.  
"You're not a part of a fairy tale, Sammy boy. This is a horror flick, and you're the star."


	8. What's wrong with Sam?

Phone call from school to Mary Winchester:  
"Hi, mrs. Winchester, it's principal Wesson. Uhm..." Hesitation. "There's been an accident with your son, he... Uhm..." Hesitation. "After gymclass his classmates noticed that he talked to himself, and then he blacked out after trying to BITE one of them." Pause. "Well, we let the nurse check on him and she couldn't find any physical explanation to this... little incident." Cough. "We took him to our school therapist, and we'd like you to come here as soon as possible. Sam doesn't seem to feel too well, I'm afraid..." Awkward pause. "I'll meet you in the parkinglot."

*

Phone call to John Winchester later that day.   
"May I speak to mr. Winchester?"  
"Um, you're talking to him," John muttered grumpily.  
He had decided to finish up his business as fast as possible and then take a taxi to the airport and then the quickest flight home. To his Mary and Sammy. He had just checked in his luggage when his phone buzzed and at first he thought it was Mary. He almost hoped it was her. (And after the phone call he wished it had been Mary...)

"Oh, good, well I'm dr. Smith, specialized on stress syndromes and schizophrenia at the Lawrence Medical Asylum. I'm terribly sorry to disturb you like this, I heard from your wife that you were on a business trip but I hope you can come back home soon. Your family needs you-"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" John snapped. He was scared, a feeling he hated with a burning passion, and he got angry because he was scared. Not just scared: frightened!  
"It has to do with your son, Samuel. He seems to have some sort of personality disorder."  
"How the fuck did you jumped to that conclusion?!" John exclaimed, ignoring the worried glances he got from bypasses.   
"There was an incident at school. He had some form of black out and tried to physically hurt one of his classmates. The principal got informed and called your wife and they had a meeting with the school therapist and school nurse, and Samuel just went on and on about some boy with black eyes and magic powers who wanted Samuel to drink blood."   
The doctor paused, letting it all sink in. He had done this many times with parents, and he knew that it was much to take in. John had turned absolutely quiet in the other end, the only thing that showed that he hadn't hung up the phone was his heavy breathing. 

"He.... He tried to hurt a classmate?"  
"Correct."  
"B-but... What now?" John whimpered, his voice trembling nervously.  
"Do you mean what happens to him in school? Well, the nurse, therapist and principal wants him to take a few weeks off, calm down and get better. But Samuel seemed to black out again and then began to press the school nurse against the wall and screamed at her. He said something about her being evil and having 'the black eyes' too," dr. Smith explained.   
"He w-wha-what?"  
"So, the principal had to inform authorities, and they took him here for examination. From what I've heard of your son it seems like he's got hallucinations - that often comes hand in hand with schizophrenia - about a boy called Dean, who apparently can control everything and is a... Uhm..." Dr. Smith looked through his notes and then said: "a demon. He absolutely believes that Dean exists and that he's evil."

John sat down in a chair, his hands shaking. They were sweaty and cold and John felt how his chest hurt. His Sammy. His amazing, sweet Sam.

"I would like to keep him under my supervision for at least a few weeks. I'll talk more to him, try to figure out why he thinks Dean exists and then when we've worked that out we can try out a proper medication so Sam can go back to school. Of course, I'll have to talk with you and your wife in person before we arrange anything but until you get home Sam and mrs. Winchester stays at the Asylum and we'll wait for your-"  
*click*  
John had hung up as he had to go onboard on his flight.


	9. And the living nightmares continues

_Sammy... It's time to wake up!_

 

A soft slap on his cheek made Sam open his eyes and he looked around. The room was empty, except for himself. It was white, padded, with only one door and no windows. His only light was two light bulbs that was fastened into the roof above him - there was three really but only two working. A lonely fly made its way around Sam's bed before moving to sit on one of the light bulbs and the teen gazed up. There was only three words on his tongue: "Where am I?" 

He stood up, looking around to try and find any signs of people being around him, watching him from hidden security cameras - anything that could assure him that he wasn't left alone. The door opened, and man in white coat holding a notepad walked in. He set the notepad down and smiled at Sam. It was a handsome, dentist-commercial-smile but Sam could feel that it wasn't anything good about that smile. He was tall, with short blond hair and visible cheekbones. 

"Hello, Sam," the man murmured and pulled out a chair, sitting down and setting his left leg over his right one as he watched Sam. 

"Where am I?" The teen repeated, shaking let sitting back down on the white bed. 

"Don't worry, you're in Lawrence Medical Asylum. You don't have to fear me Samuel." The man hummed and looked through his notes, unable to hold back a soft chuckle, "my my... You really thought they would believe you when you babbled about demons and a man trying to feed you blood?" 

In the matter of seconds, Sam could clearly see the smile change into a dark grin and the man gazed up at Sam. Their eyes were glued on one another. 

"Tell me, Sam, did it taste good?" 

"W-wha-at?" Sam exclaimed and gazed up at the man, and he screamed as the eyes turned black. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He looked around frantically, brown strains of hair falling over his wide scared eyes as another man walked in, which wasn't wearing any black eyes. 

But instead of helping the teen, the man simply tied his wrists to the headboard and the man with black eyes shook his head. "I'm sorry, Samuel. I wish we didn't have to do that, but it's to make sure you don't loose it again." 

"What are you? Tell them to get me out of here! I wanna g-go home.." Sam's voice cracked as tears formed in his eyes and trickled down his cheeks. 

"Your mother is just having some sleep in our guest room. You're safe here, Sam. We just gotta figure out what's the matter with you." The man smirked and waved the other man away with his hand before he moved closer to Sam and sat down next to the crying brunette. He lifted his hand and then set it down on Sam's chest, and a cringeworthy grin lit up his face. "You've grown so much, Sam. Eventually, you'll get strong enough for me... I just know it." The man leaned down, his hand cupping Sam's jaw to hold his head still as he licked with his tongue over Sam's chin and Sam winced; the tongue was split like a snake's. "You got this all wrong, kiddo. We're not here to hurt you. We are trying to help you. All these weak humans, boring, worthless..." The blonde shook his head, "they're nothing but muppets. But you-" the man poked Sam's nose, "-you're not like them... Not at all. And you'll find out in time." 

Sam watched in horror as the man stood up and he waved at Sam, grunting before he left. 

"Tell Dean I said hello and that I expect him to get you ready." And he chuckled quietly as he heard Sam scream while the door slowly closed itself and he locked it.


	10. The only one left to trust

Sam couldn't sleep. He constantly heard whispers, heard the voice of Dean telling him jokes that was so bad they were good. Sam had tried to explain to his mother, but instead of believing him she had been crying and begged him to try and get better. As if Sam was really sick...  
That wasn't the worst part though:  
Sam had begun to doubt himself. What if this wasn't real? What if he actually were crazy? Many crazy people doesn't believe they're crazy, and Sam hoped that the fact that he doubted himself as crazy at least made him a little less crazy.  
If that even made any sense...

And if that wasn't enough; Dean had started to grow on Sam. The blonde with the sharp jaw and sparkling green mischievous cat eyes was his only company, talked to him, and anything was better than just lying in the bed all day.   
His mother had told him that his father was on his way home and first then they could begin to talk about medications and what not.   
But Dean told him he didn't need any medication or therapist.   
"You're not kookoo, Sammy." Dean smirked and paced around the room while Sam got served food by a stranger in white doctor clothes. The doctor didn't even see or hear the blonde, and walked pass him as he exited Sam's room and locked the door.   
Sam glanced up at Dean.  
"It's your fault I'm here... You're making me look insane..."   
Dean sighed loudly and stopped walking, resting against the wall boredly.  
"Sammy, I'm not as bad as your mind makes me out to be. I'm actually quite charming." The blonde batted his eyes at the younger boy and earned a giggle from Sam.  
"Yeah, sure..." The brunette laid down on his bed. "But if I'm not kookoo then why can't they see you? How can you just appear in a room like this?"  
"Hello? I'm a demon," Dean exclaimed dramatically and gestured to himself. "It's all magic. I can make things disappear. I can move myself from room to room with just a snap of my fingers." To demonstrate he simply flicked his wrist and disappeared right in front of Sam's eyes. 

The brunette whimpered and began to look around, fear creeping onto him before he heard a chuckle from above. Dean was sitting upside down on the ceiling, smirking at him!  
"And you will be able to do this too, in time," Dean snapped his fingers and reappeared in front of Sam's face, sitting down next to the teen. "All I said about you is true, Sam. Your family, precious Mary and John, your lesbian friend, sweet sexy Jessica Moore... They're all boring little muppets."   
As he talked, Dean leaned closer and Sam shuddered as he felt Deans breathe tickle against his skin. Sammy didn't want to believe Dean, but his heart told him that Dean wasn't lying. Could demons exist?   
"Why else do you think you have dreams of people dying? Seeing everything from complete strangers to family members die right in front of you. You know exactly how they're gonna die, you hear it, see it, feel it. And if you weren't one of my kind, why did you feel so powerful in gym class? How could everyone see me at gym class if I'm just a part of your imagination?"

Sam heard his heart in his head, his veins pulsing throughout his body as he clenched his fists, but it didn't matter how much he tried to deny it: Dean was right. It was all, in its craziness, logical. 

"Then why-why did you make m-me end up here?" Sam whispered weakly, biting his bottomlip to hold back himself from crying. Some strains of hair had fallen across his eyes and covered his sight.  
Dean gently stroked the hair away and tucked it behind Sam's ear.  
"You were the one who insisted to tell them about the whole demon thing. But honestly, I think this is much better than what I had in mind. I can finally talk and you can finally listen and understand." The blonde said sweetly, green eyes sparkling lightly as Sam gazed up and their eyes met.  
"I want to... to get out of here..."   
"I'm working on it. But, what happens then?"  
Sam tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dean smirked patiently and rolled his eyes.   
"You're not planning to escape from here and go back to your folks, are ya? What, you gonna say it was a miracle and suddenly you were healthy and they'll all just forget about this?" Dean stood up and shook his head. "No no no. You'll have to run away. Where they can't track you, can't find you, can't lock you up."

Sam blushed and laid down in his bed, sighing as Dean began to pace around the room again.  
"I don't know, Dean..."  
"I thought you were the smartest cookie in your class," Dean teased and Sam snarked:  
"Well I guess I'm not! I don't know what to do, everything's just so... complicated... I don't know what to do with my life, with myself...."  
Dean hummed and then flopped down onto the bed again, sitting next to Sam and then lying down.  
"Don't worry, my dumb child. I got a place were they can never find you. And when we get there we can start your training."

Sam turned his head to look at Dean properly, their noses almost touching.   
"Training? What are you talki-"  
He got interrupted by the door opening and a familiar man strode in. Dean had disappeared soundlessly and the doctor grinned toothily and his eyes were pitch black.  
"Let's talk, Sammy."


	11. Dr. Luci Smith

The doctor smirked at him darkly, filling Sam with dread, and the single look of the man made him feel unnerved. Something was very off about him, and not just his black eyes and scary grin. Dean had been a weird fella and had creeped Sam out a little, but that was nothing compared to this doctor. 

"I don't wanna speak to you..." the teen grunted, curling back in his bed and he looked around frantically in hope that Dean would be there somewhere. But he wasn't.                                                     The doctor approached slowly, each step echoing in Sam's cell and the clacks of the blonde's shoes added a creepy tone to it. "Naw, little Sam... we just have to chat a little, although I'd prefer our talk to take place in some nice diner or cafe. I know a great place were you get free coffee to each bun or sandwich that you buy. And their cupcakes are-" The man put his finger and thumb together and kissed them with a moan to gesture how good he thought it tasted. Sam wasn't so impressed and raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "Anyway, let's start out with introducing myself. You think you'd have a clue by now, but you humans are so stupid sometimes. Your brain works slowly."                            
Sam pursed his lip at the man's remark and he snarked: "Why should I know your name? I've met you like once and you never said your name. Y-you're one of Dean's kind. Even if it sounds crazy..." 

The doctor chuckled gently and sat down next to Sam, a soft cracking sound being heard as his weight was added to the bed. "Oh, aren't you cute? No, Sam, I'm the definition of Dean's kind."

Sam narrowed his eyebrows before he turned quiet, way too busy trying to think of what was actually going on. The definition of demons?   
"Naw, don't use up all brain cells you got, Sam. Guess the strong medication has made your brain go on vacation." The doctor snickered and he then showed Sam's his shiny name tag; Doctor Luci Smith.  
"Dr. Luci?" Sam asked slowly, still totally lost and he swung his legs over the bed edge, standing up to create more space between him and the doctor.   
The doctor rolled his eyes, blinking and they went dark as the darkest night.  
"Short for 'Lucifer'. At least you know who that is, yeah?"

Oh Sam knew. And he closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor.


	12. Sam's fate

"It's okay, Sammy..."

Sam opened his eyes, his breathe heavy as if he had held his breathe for a longer time. He was standing in a room, seemingly a nursery. With a white crib and a mobile spinning above it, and two creatures was leaning over the bars to look down at whatever was inside the crib.   
It peeked Sam's interest and the teen stepped closer. The two men didn't seem to hear or see him, and appeared to be robbers of some sort. They murmured in hushed tones and had their hands down in the crib. 

In the crib, there was - not too surprising - a baby. With dark eyes and thin brown hair, a cute tiny nose and sweet pink lips, the little toddler gazed up at the men. The baby didn't notice Sam either, and the teen leaned over the crib next to the two strangers.

"He's very small," one of them murmured, and Sam thought it was oddly familiar.  
"What did you think, smartass? He's 6 months old," the other man snorted, with a raspy unnerving voice. The voice reminded Sammy of a chain smokers raspy, ruined voice.   
"Are you sure he's the one then? How can something looking like this be the suit for the devil?" The other guy asked, and now Sam finally heard who it was.

"Dean?" Sam whispered breathlessly, but none of the other persons in the room could hear him.  
"Of course I'm sure. And with time, Sammy will be strong and ready for Lucifer," the other man snorted and then turned his face so that Sam could see his face. The room was still very dark, but Sam saw a pair of yellow, shining cat eyes that shone down on the baby.

The man, if you could call him a man, leaned over and let some dark red blood drip inbetween the infant's plump lips, the baby innocently catching on and swallowing it. Dean pushed the man aside and pierced his thumb before pressing the thumb into the baby's mouth. The kid began to suck, eyes closing softly as it focused on drinking the blood, and Dean smiled softly.

"Naw, look at that. He likes me!" 

Sam almost gagged, his heart skipping a few beats and he turned around. What was this? Was it a nightmare? He looked at the walls that was filled with drawings and photos, and he recognized the two parents on the photos who were holding the baby gently between them. It was John and Mary. His mother's hair was thicker, and lighter, wavy as ever, and his father was thinner and barely showing stubble over his jaw. Could that child possibly be....  
Sam turned around again, glaring at the infant who was still sucking on Deans thumb. 

Dean had told him, that when he was just a baby, they had infected him with their... disease. And the photos was evidence enough. 

"Sammy wuvs De," Dean lolled childishly and leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead, and Sam gulped thickly. Was it... love in Deans voice? "You'll be such a beautiful man, Sam... I bet you'll be handsome... and cute... and sexy..." Dean continued and traced his hand down to the toddler's round baby belly. He poked it, earning a small giggle from the baby and Sam felt tears gathering in his eyes. 

Was it his destiny? To become a demon, a monster, like them? Why him? Why was he so special? It felt as if his questions only got answered with more questions, and his head was spinning.   
His heart swelled as Dean kissed a final kiss to toddler Sam's forehead and heard Yellow Eyes whisper;  
"We gotta go."

Dean pouted and pulled away from the crib with a cute waving at the confused baby, and they disappeared in thin air, leaving a distinct smell of sulfur. 

*

"Yellow Eyes!" Sam gasped, jerking awake in his bed. His brown hair was hanging over his eyes, and sweat dripped down his back and wetted the sheets under him.   
Dean was sitting in front of him, calmly staring at Sam while the boy rubbed his eyes tiredly.   
"Slept well?"  
"You.... and Yellow Eyes... I saw you... in my... my nursery..." Sam whispered, his mouth dry and his throat feeling as if it was stuffed with sand.   
Dean threw his head back and chuckled softly, shaking his head.  "Naw, Yellow Eyes. Is that what you think his name is? Cute." Dean turned around to face Sam correctly and he smiled. "His name is Azazel. He helped me to turn you."

"That doesn't m-matter! Why me, of all people? Why have you brought this curse upon me? What have I done to deserve this?"  
Dean raised an eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head.   
"That's just how your destiny works, Sam. My destiny was to become the Knight of hell that I am today, Azazel's work was to help the big boss to make sure your parents met. He was the reason the bee chose the flower, so they could pop you out!"   
"T-the 'big boss'?" Sam whimpered, his eyes tearing up with fear, "is... is that the devil? Satan?"   
Dean nodded and giggled, ruffling Sam's hair. "But he prefer the name Lucifer."  
"C-can't I... change it? Can't you take another one?" The teen sniffled, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.   
"It's not that simple. You're one of a kind, Sammy. You're the last golden ticket, and I'm gonna take you to the chocolate factory. Doesn't matter if you like it or not, but that's how the story goes." 

"What about my family? Why... what... how.... they're gonna be so... so sad..." Sammy could hold back his sobs anymore, and Dean puffed out his warm breathe before he wrapped Sam up in his arms and pulled the boy into his lap.   
"I've thought about that... me and my friends can fix that. We turn back the time, and switch it around a little. We bring Adam back to life, Sammy, and he'll take your place. They won't remember you more than a forgotten rash in the back of their brain. No one will remember you, Sam. They won't be hurt, and you'll be able to move on from this pathetic human life."

Sam sniffled, seeking comfort in Deans embrace, and crazily enough he felt a little more at peace when Dean held him close. His breathe was uneven as he cried and tried to speak, but Dean shushed him.

"Either we do that, or we'll leave and they'll live with the fact that their son is gone forever."


	13. Accepting your fate might hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MIGHT BE TRIGGERS FOR DEPRESSED AND THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES DESCRIPTIONS OF SELF HARM!

Sam looked at his mum and dad, gulping thickly as he watched tears run down Mary's fragile face and John was close to burst out in tears as well.   
"You'll.... you'll have to stay here for a few weeks, son..." John began, "and it'll be okay. Everything's gonna be okay... you worked yourself to the edge, and you're a good boy, Sammy." John placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing it gently while Mary grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"The most beautiful, amazing son in the whole world, and we love you so so much. We'll visit you every day, unless you want to be alone, and we'll come with your books so you can read!" Mary's bottomlip trembled as she spoke, and her hands were shaking as she held Sam's hands. "We love you more than anything in the world, and you'll be better soon."

"Mum.... I... I'll be good. I hate watching y-you and dad like this.... I love you... you're the best..." Sam sniffled shakily, tears clouding his eyes, "the best p-p-parents that I could e-ever have..."   
John wrapped Sam and Mary into his arms, and for once let it some emotions. He cried silently while burying his nose into Sam's hair, holding him close. God, he loved his son. It was his kid for god's sake, and as long as he focused on getting better then everything would be alright.    
   "We love you, Sam," John whispered and kissed Sam's cheek while Mary kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. They had to leave, and they knew that they would come back the next day. But it felt horrible to leave Sam in the hospital, all alone with his hallucinations and dark, terrible fantasies. 

Mr and mrs. Winchester stood up and unwillingly left the room, Mary pressing her bag against her chest and John holding his arm around her protectively. The door was closed and locked, and Sam closed his eyes. Salttasting tears trickled down his cheek and some snot dripped from his nose, but was wiped away with the back of Sam's hand. He felt cold, and alone. As if he had just been left all alone in the world without anyone to protect him or help him. 

But at least, he had now made his choice.

As if on command, Dean appeared and wrapped his arms around Sam. The demon pulled him close to him and ran a hand through Sam's hair with a soft hum.   
"I-I.... I want them to f-forget about m-me..." Sam sniffled, hiding his tearstained face into the warm crook of Deans neck and Dean nodded.   
The demon wasn't much for this lovey dovey emotional shit. Usually he would've just snorted and shrugged, telling the poor guy to move on and stop sobbing. But this wasn't a normal shitty brat. It was Lucifer's meatsuit to be. It was the chosen baby that Dean had been watching since he left Mary's womb, bloody and red and round like a piglet. Sam was special: the only one that Dean had felt some sort of emotion to. He had experienced sadness when Sam walked from school, nose sore and a blue swollen eye from fighting in school. He felt proud and happy when Sam looked through his returned test and found out he had passed it perfectly! Sam was the only one that Dean had ever cared about, the only one that Dean bothered to comfort and help.   
And maybe not only because of the boy's destiny. Sam was cute, sweet. Too kind for his own best. He wanted to be good so badly, and Dean's tortured soul couldn't do anything about the common curses that Sam and Dean shared. 

Dean had been a problematic child. His mother had died in a fire when he was 4 and his daddy took the bottle as an escape. And he wasn't good at handling alcohol, and it often resulted with him dozing off on the couch while little Dean was crying in his room, hiding under his bed so his dad wouldn't hurt him more... or at least not hurt him more that night.   
Dean soon became depressed, gave the school a piece of his mind by beating his classmates up and destroying equipments, such as books and lockers and desks.  And when he wasn't out, beating up people who was walking home alone or drinking himself to the edge of passing out, Dean spent his nights covering himself in cuts.   
He was protected by the dark, and after worthless discussions and ridiculous classes of 'rehabilitation', Dean was kicked out of school. His dad's kidney couldn't last forever, and he ended up in the hospital. Not that Dean gave a fuck, since his old father had wished Dean dead many times.

Dean had been home, drinking some beer when someone knocked on his door. He hoped that it wouldn't be the police, because he had no energy to deal with their asses. He opened the door and frowned as it was a man in his thirties, dressed in a shirt and flannel and blue jeans, and a stupid smirk on his face.   
That was the first meeting with Lucifer - the man that would help Dean to take revenge on every one of those motherfuckers that had ever pushed him down and that had never helped him when he needed them.   
Lucifer had helped Dean out of his shell, fed him, and helped him to bring out his inner demon. It was his destiny to become this creature of the night, and even though he hated himself sometimes he knew deep down that this was better than die on the dirty streets which he probably would've unless Lucifer had been there.

 

"I'll fix it, don't worry... we'll leave tomorrow and no one will remember you. And we will start your new life." Dean hummed and rubbed Sam's back with one hand while his other hand moved into the pocket of his leatherjacket and he pulled out a photo. "I thought you'd like to have this, as a memory."

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly as he gave Sam the photo, and a small smile spread across Sam's face as he scanned the picture. It was he and his parents, sitting together together in the couch. John was holding the camera and he and Mary smiled widely. Sam held his arms up in the air and had a bright smirk on his face. He couldn't had been more than 7 or 8. 

With a loud gulp, Sam glanced at Dean and he nodded. "T-thank you... I r-really appreci-iate it."


End file.
